Dumbfounded and Gone
by ifaraa
Summary: One Shots! You know it! A lot of one shot stories from Percy or Annabeth's point of view! Percabeth? Yes! Cheesy title i know... but i couldn't think of anything else... I Hope you enjoy!
1. Hide and Go Seek

**A/N: This is My First Fanfic! Yup I am so nervous... ya thats what every newbie says, blehh who cares? Please tell me what you think of it? I'm not really a writer but I thought to give it a try. PLESE REVIEW! and I'll give you a Virtual Easy Bake Oven! lmaooo Enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING! PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN! I wish i did though...**

**Annabeth's POV**

I looked everywhere for him. Where can that idiotic boy be? My gods… its like Wednesday all over again. "Percy" I called. No answer. "PERCY!" Still no answer… I give up. I walk back to my cabin and before I could reach for the door I heard laughter. Not just any laugh Percy's laugh.

"Oh My Gods Percy! Where have you been?" Percy started laughing again. Oh How much I wanted to punch his little face. "Annabeth calm down, we were just playing hide and go seek… remember?" Honestly I didn't know what this 'Hide and go seek' was, so I just smiled and nodded like no other day.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yup totally fine!" I kept nodding my head. I must have looked ridiculous because Percy gave me one of his you-look-dumber-than-me looks. "Would you like to come and play?" he asked. "I guess so" I replied.

We headed to the lake were Conner, Travis, Nico, Grover, and Clarisse were.

"Hey guys Annabeth wants to play!" There faces were priceless, they act like I've never played anything in my life.

"Whoa, Annabeth playing Hide and go seek? Haha whatcha do to make her say yes?" Conner said. I felt embarrassed. "Okay guys seriously lets get back to the game." Percy said.

Apparently to play the game one person is "it" and counts to twenty while the others hide, then the person "it" has to find them. Travis is it so he counted to twenty, while the rest of us ran to a hiding spot. I went into the woods and hid behind a tree… Ya, I know not a very good hiding place, but I didn't know were else to go.

I could hear footsteps coming, I knew it I'm a goner! The footsteps came closer and closer. I suck at this game. "FOUND YOU!" yelled Travis.

"HOW!" I yelled.

"wow Annabeth all the newbie's hide in the forest… I mean it was so obvious!"

"Liar! You cheated!" I mean come on. I want going to believe the whole "newbie" thing.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not! Your just jealous that you lost at something!" He ran out of the woods before I could hurt him!

"Your dead meat, Travis!" I ran and tried to catch up. It was no use, he was a fast runner. I started heading to my cabin, then I heard Travis screaming on how such a loser I was. The boy can never grow up.

I find Percy at his cabin. Apparently he was hiding. "Percy why are you hiding in your cabin?" I asked.

"What? Can't a guy hide in his cabin?" he replied.

"Your so stupid!" I laughed. I can't believe I said that after knowing what my hiding spot was!

"Oh yeah, where did you hide?"

"Behind a tree…"

He started laughing, "Wow Annabeth! And you say my hiding spot is a fail."

"Yup it's always going to be a fail." We started laughing. It was time to go to dinner so we headed out of his cabin. I went and sat at my table, I wish I could sit by Percy but I couldn't.

"Hey everyone it's the Annabeth the loser!" Travis yelled. Everyone started laughing.

"I am not a loser, you just cheated!"

"No I didn't? I found you! What kind of hiding spot is a tree?"

"The good kind!" Before he could respond Chiron comes up and tells us to stop. We take our sits, and Chiron informs all of us that Capture the Flag will be tomorrow. "It will be Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Ares against Athena, Demeter, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Poseidon." Everyone cheers and resume back to their conversation.

After Dinner I catch up to Percy. "Hey Annabeth, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing really, just enjoying my day!" He took my hand and smiled. I blushed. "So, how was hide and go seek?"

"Pretty fun, except when Travis cheated!" He laughed calmly. We stood in front of my cabin. Percy gave me a light kiss. "So much for Hide and go Seek." I smiled and went inside. It all starts with a Hide and go seek.


	2. I Don't Capture the Flag

**A/N: This is something I wrote late at night... Haha yup if it doesn't make sense... I'm sorry! Still new... But anyways hope you enjoy... I would really like to get at least 5 reviews! please... I would so happily give you an Easy bake oven... if i did own one. Okay this is getting to long! ENJOY!**

**WARNING! There's Mild Language! So ya...**

**I OWN NOTHING! PJO BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN! i still wish though... **

**Percy's POV**

Today was the day, which I would get my butt kicked. Tonight we were playing capture the flag and it was Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite, and Hermes against Athena, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Demeter, and Poseidon. I'm so not looking forward to it. I accidentally put itching powder in Clarisse's underwear drawer and now she's hungry for revenge. I think I'm going to call in sick. No! That would make me look really stupid!

I heard a knock on my cabin door. I went to open it and it was Annabeth, amazing as ever. "Hey seaweed brain, ready for capture the flag?" she asked. I hesitated for moment but finally replied, "Uhhh... Yeah! Super excited!" I can tell she knows I'm lying. "Whatever seaweed brain let's go!" we walked out of my cabin and headed to our tables.

As we gathered at the tables, Chiron came and presented the usual rules. "Okay hero's! You know the rules to capture the flag! The creek is the boundary line, and the entire forest is fair game. All magical items are allowed. No killing or maiming allowed! Let the game begin!"

I'm on defense, which is good because I didn't want to see Clarisse. This other dude and I were standing here looking like idiots guarding the flag. Ehh... Well that's what you get for putting itching powder into a scary person's underwear drawer. I started to hear whispers I looked around and found nothing. Boy was I wrong. First I was guarding the flag and the next thing you know I'm on the ground unconscious.

"Hey punk! Next time you put inching powder in my underwear drawer I'm going to blast you into nothing" I gulped. She was scarier in person! I stood up and held my sword high. Clarisse and friends started laughing.

"Whatcha gonna do punk?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass, that's what's up." they started laughing again but this time clarisse fell on the floor laughing her ass off.

"You crack me up, but you can keep dreaming!"

Being the idiot I am I dodged my sword at her. She quickly backed and jabbed her knife through my leg. It wasn't a deep cut, but it still hurt like crazy. Her friends took the flag and ran. They had just won capture the flag.

Annabeth marched up here looking pissed. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry Annabeth, she-" before I could finish she cut me off.

"Look Percy I really don't want to know what happened. What's wrong with your leg?"

"If you would listen then you would know that Clarisse stabbed me in the leg" I said. She was thinking about something, this can't be good.

"Come seaweed brain let's go get you healed." She helped me to the big house and placed me in a chair. She cleaned the wound and put a little bit of nectar on it. It healed pretty well enough for me to walk.

"Do you need help to your cabin?" she asked.

"Yes, because I'm probably gonna do something stupid from here to there." she smiled and helped me up. We walked to my cabin and gave her a light kiss. "Goodnight Wisegirl." I said. "Goodnight seaweed brain" she smiled and I left it at that.

_A/N I'm sorry if this is short... I didn't no how to end it without making it sound weirder than it is. PLEASE REVIEW! :)))_


	3. I Didn't know that I rock?

**A/N: I don't think this one was really good, but it was worth a go. I got one review! yaaay! **

**Wisegirlseaweedbrain22: Thanks! I didn't notice it, i'll keep in mind next time!And thanks again for the review!**

**ENJOY!**

**Annabeth's POV**

***BEEP, BEEP*** I got up and hit the snooze button. Today was the day I couldn't wait to get to. It was Karaoke night! I picked out my song and everything, hoping I won't sound terrible. I went to the bathroom, took a shower and headed out. I saw Rachael setting up the stage and getting everything ready.

"Come people, the lights aren't gonna hang themselves!" she yelled. I went over to her and tapped on her shoulder she jumped and dropped a box of decorations on the floor.

"Hey Rach!" I said.

"Hey Annabeth. Please don't do that again, it nearly killed me." I started laughing, oh Rachael you crack me up! I guess I'm cool with Rachael and all, since you know she's the Oracle and all and she won't take Percy from me.

"I'm sorry! Any who, when's karaoke night gonna start?" I asked.

"Tonight after dinner."

"Thanks!"

I went to go find Percy. He was the most amazing person in the world, besides Einstein and all. I found him in the arena battling out some dummies. He sliced one in half and stabbed another. He got stronger over the year and he's invincible. But he still can't beat me.

"Hey Percy." He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Annabeth, how's it going?" he asked.

"Nothing much really, just can't wait for tonight. How about you?"

"I guess I'm excited too. I don't think I'm gonna perform though."

"Oh well, wanna _try_ and beat me?" He gave a brief chuckle and picked up his sword. I pulled my knife out and he dodged at me. I ducked and went at it. It lasted about 5 minutes because of his invincibility. He may have this round but he has lost all of the rest.

"Never underestimate my power sweetheart."

"Um, darling I let you win!"

"You wish you did!"

"Whatever let's go to dinner." We walked out of the arena and headed to the pavilion. I sat at the Athena table and ate. I wasn't really hungry much, just really excited for tonight! After dinner we headed for the campfire where the stage was setup.

"Okay campers! Tonight is our first annual karaoke night!" yelled Chiron. Everyone got up and cheered. "Settle down everyone! First up are The Stoll Brothers!" Travis and Conner went up to the stage. They were wearing a pink tutu with red high heels. They looked completely ridiculous. Travis came to the mic and put a hand on his hip.

"Like omg, how is like everyone doing?" His voice sounded like a little girl that needed to get laid. Everyone was cracking up and laughing their butt off, and I was one of them!

"Connor and I would like to do single ladies by Beyonce!" Travis went back to his spot and they began. That must have been really embarrassing because they were doing the dance wrong.

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

__

wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh x2

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

Finally they were done, and I have been shocked for life. I was next and I felt super nervous! I wonder why I'm not nervous during a battle but am for some silly little karaoke night. Chiron pushed me on stage and I took the mic from Travis and told him to sit down. They gave me the your-just-jealous-I got-a-tutu look. I rolled my eyes and began.

"Hey guys…well…I'm gonna sing Firework by Katy Perry." The music began and my palms were sweaty. I saw Percy in the crowd giving me a two thumbs up.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
_

_Drifting throught the wind_

_Wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
_

_Like a house of cards  
_

_One blow from caving in_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep  
_

_Six feet under scream  
_

_But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
_

_Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light  
_

_And let it shine  
_

_Just own the night  
_

_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework  
_

_Come on show 'em what your worth  
_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework  
_

_Come on let your colors burst  
_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
_

_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

Half through the song everyone started clapping and cheering. I felt very confident and sang all the way to the end feeling happy. Once I was done I went and sat next to Percy.

"So whatcha think?" I asked.

"What do I think? I think it was AMAZING! You were really good! More like Great!" He smiled and picked me up.

"Well thank you, I do my best." We laughed and watched the rest of the performances. After that he walked me to my cabin and kissed me goodnight. I went inside and all I could think was I rock this world!


	4. Merrygoround, Yes Please!

**This one is deticated to My best friend Evelyn! Without her, I wouldn't be here writing stories, one-shots, etc. I hope you enjoy! I had fun writing this one!**

**I OWN NOTHING! PJO BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN! **

**Percy's POV**

"Please Annabeth! I wanna ride the merry-go-round!" I begged. I put on my best puppy dog face, hoping it would work.

"No Percy, grow up!" she marched off into the bookstore. I pouted and sat down. How could she not wanna ride the merry-go-round? It's like the best ride ever! I got up and went after her. I was going to keep trying, and she can do nothing to stop me.

I went in the bookstore and found her sitting reading a book about architect. I've never really been in a bookstore. It was really peaceful and quiet (which was not my kind of thing). She saw me and scowled; I quickly ran over to her and got down on my knees.

"PLEASE ANNABETH! LET ME RIDE IT ONE TIME!" I begged and begged, but nothing worked. Finally I got up, took her hand, and dragged her to the merry-go-round.

"Percy let go of me!" she yelled, and started kicking and screaming. I refused to listen! This was my only chance to ride it! So I dragged her to where the merry go round was.

''Percy! No!'' She yelled,

''This is my only time, I HAVE to ride it!'' I pleaded.

''Why?'' She demanded while still trying to break free from my grip.

''That horse right there looks awesome! I want a pic of me on it!''

''Well ask Grover!'' Getting angrier by each step.

'He's lost in his chocolate ice cream, so YOU have to do it.''

''No.''

''Yes.''

''NO.''

''YES.''

''Ok fine!'' I was so happy to hear that! But then it got ruined when she said, ''But you have to give me 5 dollas''... I was stuck, cause... well I was broke.

''But I got no 5 dollars'' I said sadly.

"Well no pic of you on an awesome fake horse for you'' She said smiling.

I dropped her on the floor and asked people for 5 bucks. It was no luck until I saw a blind man eating. I sneaked quietly stole his wallet and ran. Well I don't "steal" so let's just call it borrowing for now.

"Hey Annabeth I got me some money!" Her jaw dropped and I handed her the money.

"Okay seaweed brain; how did you get it?" She asked.

"Get what?"

"THE MONEY YOU DOPE!" I came to her side and whispered quietly.

"I stole it from a blind man, don't tell anyone." I quickly clamped my hand over her mouth, preventing her from yelling a me. Her eyes widened and pulled my hand off her mouth.

"Percy! You're the dumbest person I have EVER met!"

"So… Does this mean you won't take the picture?" She pushed the money to me and told me to return it before I get caught. I quietly went up to the blind man again and sneaked the wallet back in. I headed back to Annabeth until I heard someone talk.

"You know… I'm not blind." I quickly froze and turned around. It was the blind man; well technically he's not.

"I-I'm s-sorry, sir." Hopefully he would let me off the hook, but I doubt it. He stood it and took of his shades. I recognized this man. It was a Greek God. Not just any Greek God, it was Hermes!

"Percy relax. I am quite glad to see that you're taking apart of awesomeness," I was confused. Awesomeness? What was he talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked. He smiled and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't they teach you anything in school? Stealing, my dear child. I am glad that you are stealing!" Now that was something you don't hear from a grown up everyday. I could hear Annabeth calling my name. She finally found me and was angry.

"Percy, why are you taking so long?" She looked at the man in front of me, her eyes widened.

"Um… Hermes, what are you doing here?" There was surprise in her voice. My gods Annabeth it's like you've never seen a god chillaxing!

"I am simply just delivering a message, and I see that Percy here stole my wallet." She hit my arm and starting yelling at me about stealing a god's personal items.

"Its fine Annabeth, I'm cool with Percy. He just wanted 5 dollars, now isn't that right?" I looked at him and smiled. I was so gonna ride on the merry go round!

"Yes that is right! May I borrow some?" He nods his head and hands me the money. Annabeth glares at me and stomps away. Before I chase after her I thank Hermes for the money.

"Annabeth wait! I need you to take a picture of me!"

"My gods, you just won't stop until you get what you want."

"Yes Annabeth you are correct."

I hope on the awesome looking horse on the merry go round, and begin my destination. I wave to Annabeth while she takes a picture of me. It was a 3 minute that I would never forget! When the merry go round stopped; I quickly ran to Annabeth to see the picture. I looked beast!

"Oh yeah, I am awesome!"

"Whatever seaweed brain," she headed back to the bookstore to continue her book. It's nice to know that you have Greek Gods on your side.

_A/N: Thanks for everyone you added me to their favorites! I would still like some reviews though! Whether it's a one word review to a constructive criticism!_


	5. Perfect Moment

**I got 2 reviews so far! I would really like more please! it would help me sooo much! **

**I OWN NOTHING PJO BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Come on Percy! Hurry up!" I yelled as we ran through the strawberry field. "Why are we in the strawberry field annabeth?" I smiled and told him to hurry up. I was throwing a surprise picnic just for us. This was going to be perfect! Percy and I just sitting here laughing, me in his arms watching the sunset. We finally make it to the picnic and I stood their in my pink sundress (Yes I know I'm wearing a dress, but it fits the mood).

"So… What do you think?" I asked. Hopefully he would like it. I know it was a crazy idea , but I wanted to be with him.

"Annabeth your amazing!" He picked me up and started twirling me around. I felt like a princess in one of those fantasy movies.

All of a sudden I feel someone shaking me and yelling my name. "Annabeth! Annabeth wake up!" I woke up on the floor in the arena. Percy kept yelling my name and had a worried look on his face.

"What happened?" I asked. I looked around and no one was here besides Percy and me.

"You accidentally bumped your head on the table and then passed out. Are you okay?" I smiled and stood up.

"I'm fine Percy. My head hurts a little that's all"

"Do you want me to take you to Chiron?"

"It's alright Percy I just need to sit down a bit." He nodded and helped me to a chair. I laid my head down and thought about my dream and how I wish it would come true. I took the thought out of my head knowing that Percy wasn't that type of guy.

"Hey Percy I'm gonna go back to my cabin, okay?" he nodded his head and continued sword fighting. I went to my cabin and rested on my bed. I started thinking about Olympus and how I was gonna rebuild it, but before I could continue the thought I dozed off into a deep sleep.

I was at the lake sitting. Percy was there and I was in his arms. We were watching the sunset and it was perfect. The water glistened from the sunlight and I could see birds flying back home.

How much I wanted to capture this moment in reality. I wanted this to happen so badly that I began crying in my dream. Percy lifted my chin and wiped away the tears. He gave me a light kiss and told me everything was gonna be alright.

I woke up with Emma yelling at me to wake up. She was a year older than me and she looked impatient.

"Finally your awake it took you forever to wake up!" she exclaimed.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked. I looked around and no one was in the cabin but Emma and me.

"Just in time for dinner. Come on I'm starving!"

We headed out the cabin and sat at the Athena table. Wood nymphs came around with chicken, fruits, and fries. I took my plate and gave my offering in the fire. I sat back down and finished the rest of m chicken. When I was done I went to the lake and sat down. I stared out and it was just like my dream.

The water glistened even beautiful and the wind was blowing in my hair. I was way better than my dream. I heard footsteps and turned around and saw Percy. He was standing their smiling. He sat down by me and put his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Whatcha thinking Wisegirl?" he asked. All I could think of was how perfect this moment was.

"Nothing really, just watching the birds fly back home." He chuckled and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"I think you hit your head pretty hard. Are you sure you're okay?" I glared at him. I was perfectly fine, and I couldn't tell him.

"I'm fine Percy" I smiled when I said his name. He took my head in his hands and kissed me. I kissed him back and felt a rush through me. This was way better than any perfect moment that I have ever dreamt of.


	6. My fault? No way!

**I wanted to make a fanfic about this, but it never ended the way i want it to... Get it? oh well...**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!**

**I OWN NOTHING! PJO BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN**

**Percy's POV**

So let me tell you how my story goes; I was enjoying my day like any other halfblood would, until Clarisse came and ruined it. Yeah, I know. You thought her and I would probably be cool after the war, but you're wrong. So wrong… I just tend to ignore her and let her be, but when to comes to war it's all on her.

"Hey punk, get your ugly ass here right now!" she yelled. Oh boy, I knew this was _not _going to end pretty. I was thinking of running, but that was a bad idea.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" I closed my eyes, hoping she would just disappear, but we all know that would NEVER happen.

"Yea, you better be sorry!" I tried to escape, but her "groupies" got me before I could. They all started laughing and took me behind the big house.

"Okay, listen… You didn't do anything, and we're not mad at you." She said while laughing. Okay so if their _not_ mad, then why did they take me behind the big house?

"Okay then why are we here?" I asked. She put a hand on her face like I just said something stupid.

"We wanna start a food fight at lunch, and you're gonna help us." This was not going to be good. I mean why me? Why do I have to be apart of their plan? Then again it would be cool to have fun for a while.

"Okay, I'm in!" She smiled and told me the plan. We were gonna go to lunch like no other day and when she gives me the signal I'm going to "accidentally" spill food on her. After that, she is going to get "mad" (hopefully she won't in real life) and begin the food fight. It seemed like a good plan, and I was willing to take a go for it.

"Don't forget or wimp out, punk. Or I'm gonna twist the skin off your face!" I nodded my head and ran off. Lunch doesn't start in about two hours, so I went to the arena to brush up on my skills. As I entered, I saw Annabeth stabbing some dummies. She turned around and saw me and smiled.

"Hey seaweed brain!" She smiled and continued stabbing the dummy.

"Hey Annabeth, how's it going?"

"Nothing much, really. Just normal." I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a sweet soft kiss. When we finally broke apart she smiled and told me she hand to go. I went to a dummy and starting attacking it. I think today is going to be pretty good.

***TWO HOURS LATER***

"Man Percy! That was the most EPIC food fight ever!" Clarisse exclaimed. I was covered in all sorts of food! Pizza, grapes, ketchup, you name it and its probably on me.

"YES IT WAS!" I gave Clarisse a high-five. I could still hear the campers screaming. While I was going to my cabin to change into a fresh new pair of clothes, Chiron stopped me and told us to go to the big house immediately. I sat down in my regular chair, and I saw Clarisse there. Her arms were folded across her chest ready to beat up someone.

"This is unbelievable! I cannot believe you two would start a food fight!" Chiron exclaimed. Like I said this was not going to end well.

"It was all Percy's idea!" Clarisse said.

"What! No!" I couldn't believe it! Clarisse was too chicken to take the blame!

"I don't care whose idea it was! You two are going to be cleaning the Pavilion until it is spotless! We took sponges and buckets and headed to the pavilion. Why was I stuck in this mess? This _was_ Clarisse's idea, not mine.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" She yelled. I shot an annoyed glance at her and proceeded to my cleaning.

"Oh, so now you're gonna ignore me. Well fine! I don't care!" I finally dropped my sponge and started yelling at her.

"The only reason I'm mad is because you were too chicken too take the blame with me. That just shows me you're a big FAKE!" Her face shot with angry and I didn't give a damn. I was sick and tired of her using me for her stupid ideas!

"You know what? You can clean the rest of this!" I threw my sponge on the ground and left. I didn't want to deal with this. I just wanted to be with my friends and Annabeth. Annabeth was sitting nearby the lake. I went over to her and sat by her.

"Hey seaweed brain, you get in trouble?" I was so angry that I didn't know how to let it out, but this was Annabeth so I just acted calm.

"Yea, but I don't care I let Clarisse take the punishment."

"Oh, well thanks to you I now have ketchup in my hair!" I smiled. This was one of those cheesy movie moments that I couldn't escape. I wanted to pause this moment right now and keep it like that. I heard footsteps coming; I turned around and saw Clarisse coming by. Annabeth must have seen her too, because she said she'll catch up to me later.

"Hey look Percy; I'm really sorry I chickened out back there. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry I got you into this." I was really surprised that she apologized. I mean this is _Clarisse_ we're talking about. I am just as shocked as you are.

"Look, it's no big deal, I really don't care anymore." I kept my head facing towards the water. I couldn't look into her eyes, because I know I'd start laughing and get punched in the face.

"Thanks, and again I'm really sorry." She left it at that, and went to her friends to talk about a new plan probably.

"Annabeth I know you're there, you can come out now." She was sitting behind a tree eavesdropping.

"How did you know I was there?" She asked.

"Because, you're Annabeth." She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. This really felt like one of those chic flick movies… Drama. Romance. Drama again. Then happy ending scene. Don't get me wrong it was an EPIC food fight, but I still need a life…


	7. Hannah Montana Addict!

**Thanks a BUNCh for the people that reviewed! You have put a smile on my face :) And now here is another awesome fanfic just for u!**

**I OWN NOTHING! PJO BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Have you ever heard about my boyfriend? You know Percy Jackson? Well if you have then please explain to me one thing. I want to know why he's so addicted to the show _Hannah Montana_. I mean yea, it's a pretty good show (no comments please), but I wouldn't be that obsessed with it! Percy was sitting on my couch with, with _Hannah Montana _DVD's of season 1-4.

"Hey Percy! Let's go do something." I asked, hoping in would get him of the couch, but I was out of luck.

"When, I'm done with all the seasons!" I pursed my lips. This wasn't going stop. The easy way wasn't going to work, so it must be done hard…Real hard.

I went to my refrigerator, and took all of my eggs out. I also went to Percy's room and looked in his drawer and took his dolls. Or what he calls them "Action Figures".

"Hey Percy!" I yelled while throwing eggs at him. He took it as a surprising shock and looked completely disgusted by the covering of eggs.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked. Oh this was going to be so much fun!

"Anything to get you off that couch!" His face looked angrier than ever, but since when did I care exactly?

"I'm going to the bathroom, don't you _dare _touch the DVD's!" A devilish smile appeared on my face.

"Yes, sir!" He left too the bathroom, and I headed to the kitchen to find me a lighter. I searched through drawers and found one lighter. _Good enough,_ I thought. I heard Percy coming out of the bathroom, and I placed the lighter in my pocket.

"Did you touch the DVD's?" he asked.

"No! I don't want to touch your ugly little DVD's!"

"Shut up! They're not ugly!" He stuck his tongue out at my and continued to his show.

"Hey! Seaweed Brain!'' I yelled. This time he was so annoyed with me, I couldn't help but laugh.

''Whaaattttt?'' He said annoyingly,

''You love your dollies right?''

''ACTION FIGURES''

''Yeah that. So... IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT OFF THAT COUCH IM GONNA LIGHT THESE BABIES ON FIRE!'' I pronounced fire as if it had no r in it, so it was like fiah.

''Make me!'' He yelled.

I was so frustrated I yelled ''You do not wanna get me madder then I already am!''

He smiled and said ''Awesome! Do it!'' His face was in a big grin.

I stamped my foot and started the lighter.

''Nooooo!'' He yelled.

''Step away from the TV'' I demanded, there was a long silence then he flicked his hands like a girl and said ''Fine''

I was so glad he gave in I just had to say ''Sweeettt''

"Now Annabeth… Give me my Action Figures back." I couldn't help but act like a little girl.

"You're just going to have to catch me!" I ran to my room and locked the door. Percy banged on my door.

"ANNABETH GIVE ME MY ACTION FIGURES BACK!"

"I don't think so!" I yelled through the door.

"b-but you said!"

"I'll give your dolls back if you throw away the DVD's!"

"NO!"

"It's you or your dolls, sweetie!" I didn't hear a response afterwards, all I heard was a big thud. I opened the door and saw Percy crying on the floor.

"What's wrong seaweed brain? Can't handle the pressure?" I said in a girly voice. He glared at me with those eyes.

"I just threw away the Hannah Montana DVD's… I hope you're happy!"

"Very thrilled my friend, very thrilled!" I started jumping for joy! I could tell he was upset but he'll get over it. I threw his dolls back to him and he hugged them like they were his life. But this is Percy we're talking about so t probably was.

"Now, are you done with Hannah Montana for good?" I asked.

"Yes…" he mumbled.

"Good, now let's go to bed." I held a hand out for him and he reached for it.

"Annabeth," he said.

"Yes?

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" he asked. I thought about it and finally came up with an answer.

"Yes Percy, whatever to make you feel better." He gave in a huge grin and took me to his room. I have a feeling that his little brain might be plotting revenge…


	8. My Desire to design a building!

**LALALALALA! Thanks once again for the people that reviewed and the people that favorite me! I'm like happy now! lmaoo! **

**REVIEW! ENJOY!**

**I OWN NOTHING! PJO BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was sitting at my desk redesigning Mount Olympus. It's going to look amazing and better that ever! I thought about making Apollo and Artemis's a little similar, but then Artemis would kill me. Just when I was about to put everything up and head out, Percy rushed in.

"Annabeth! I have to tell you something!" he said excitedly.

"What is it Percy?" I asked, wondering curiously.

"I want to design a building!" My eyebrows rose and my eyes widened. Him? Designing a building? Oh, gods, what is this boy thing?

"And why would you want to do that?" he put his arm over my shoulder.

"I had a vision last night. It came to me oh, so suddenly, that I wanted to design a _huge _building." I started laughing so uncontrollable that I hit the floor. When I was finally finished, I got up and brushed the dirt off me. Percy had his arms crossed among his chest, and he had an angry expression across his face.

"What's so funny about?" he asked furious.

"Nothing Percy, it's just why do you all of a sudden want to?"

"I told you, I had a VISION!"

"Okay Percy, but you? Designing a building? Puhh-leeese!"

"Look Annabeth if you don't want to help then fine!" he walked out before I could stop him. But really Percy? I mean since when, besides the 'vision', did you want to design something. I couldn't help but feel guilty of the way I acted, so I went to find Percy and apologize. I saw him sitting by a lake with a pencil and a sketch pad.

"Hey Percy, I'm really sorry for making fun of your all of a sudden desire to design a building." He looked at me with happiness in his eyes.

"So you'll help me?" he asked.

"Yes seaweed brain, I'll help you!" He started jumping up and down.

"Okay Percy, let me see what you got?" he handed me the sketch pad, and his designs were incredible! I mean I have never seen things so detailed before!

"What do you think?" he asked. I couldn't find the words in mouth. It's just too incredible to be talked about!

"Annabeth! Hello? What do you think?" he asked again.

"Percy…I-I don't know what to say…" I replied.

"You hate it! I knew I wasn't that good!"

"Percy wait! These designs are amazing! I just couldn't find the words too explain it!"

"You really think my designs are awesome?"

"YES!" He left to go celebrate. I couldn't believe I just said that! I mean I'm glad that we have something in common now, but seriously, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I thought I was the best designer in camp half blood! Curfew came upon us and I went to my cabin to think. How am I going to help him if it's already so good? I put the thought aside and went to bed. I started having dreams come in immediately.

I was in a room bricked by stones and there was one door way out. I opened the door and saw a hallway. There were three other doors to each of my side; I could hear a yelling voice two doors down from my right. The voice sounded familiar, and then I finally recognized it. It was my mother, Athena.

"How can this be?" she questioned herself. "My daughter, Annabeth, must be the best!"

I was confused. What did she mean "The Best"? Too be honest I'm not that good at anything. Just when I was about to go to my mother and ask her, I suddenly felt a cold liquid run down my face.

"Annabeth! Great you're finally awake!" said my half brother, Malcolm.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Just in time for breakfast, come on!" I quickly changed into jeans and my camp half-blood shirt. As I headed out to breakfast, I kept replaying the dream over and over in my head. Before I could actually figure it out, Percy came from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey Wisegirl," he said with a kiss.

"Hey seaweed brain," he left and sat at his table. I went to my table and sat down. I ate a few bites from my eggs and the rest I put in the fire. After breakfast was over, I headed down to the lake and saw Percy there.

"I wonder why always end up meeting each at this very spot." I asked. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I don't wanna design anymore…" I was puzzled hearing him say that. First he wants to, and now he doesn't.

"Why? I thought you had a vision?" I asked.

"Yea I did, but I think, I'm a leave the designing to you. You are the best in camp half-blood, am I right?"

"For once seaweed brain you're right." He leaned in and kissed me. I kept thinking about what my mother said, but oh well I'm the best and this was way too important for me to stop and think about something that might not even have happened.


	9. The Selfish Demigod

**Why yes... this is going to be my last update for a while, i'll probably update in a week. I just wanna brush up on some things before i come back! Well I hope you enjoy this one! I promise when I come back It will be EPIC!**

**ENJOY! REVIEW!**

**Percy's POV**

"_Hello everyone my name is Percy Jackson, and I am the epic hero you have all heard of! No, I will not be giving out autographs; I'm just too awesome for all of you!"_

I heard the door open and Annabeth walked in.

"Percy are you making your future recordings again?" she asked. I quickly dropped the recorder and kicked it under the bed.

"uhh… No, what makes you think I would?" I replied. Secretly I was.

She raised one of her eyebrows. "Because you always do," I glared at her. So what if I wanted to make a recording about me in the future! I _am_ awesome and everyone should know what the awesome/brave Percy did.

"Well for you information, I wasn't!" I said.

"Whatever! Dinner is in 30 minutes." And she left it at that. I looked under the bed to continue my recording.

"_So where was I? Oh yes! I am awesome, and YOUR generation must know what the Great Percy did. When I was twelve, I fought the legendary Minotaur. Then I was apparently accused of stealing some lighting bolt and I had to 'return' it or else this would be the end of all of us. I set off on a quest with my two best friends, Annabeth and Grover, and retrieved the lightning bolt. It was apparently Luke Castellan who stole it… I am not going to continue on with these EPIC adventures I had because 1) I'm hungry so I have to go. 2) Some author will probably write a book about the EPIC adventures I went on. So for now I must go…"_

I hid my recorder in my underwear drawer and headed out for dinner. Food was brought to us and I finished my plate before anyone could take their first bite. Annabeth came and sat next to me, even though you're not allowed.

"So Mister Percy the Great, How are those recordings of yours coming along?" she fluttered her eyelashes like a five year old.

"It's going great, thank you very much!" she rolled her eyes and muttered something about it's not going to happen. She just hates that I'm an epic hero and she's the sidekick.

I went back to my cabin and passed out into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, I went and changed and was about to head out. I checked on my recorder to do my daily recording, I couldn't find it! I looked everywhere in my underwear drawer and it just magically disappeared!

**Annabeth's POV**

Last night after Percy went to bed, I snuck into his cabin and stole his recorder. I know that's pretty low for me, but I couldn't just stand him! He was acting like a selfish baby! I mean don't get me wrong I love Percy and all, but I just wonder sometimes what's living inside his head. I pressed play on the recorder and started laughing. Wow, just wow. Who's going to listen to this crap? I pressed the record button and played what I thought he should say…

"_I'm Percy Jackson, and I think I'm the most awesome person in the world blahh blahh blahhh! I never did save Olympus that was Luke, I just said that to get girls and be famous! Blahhhhhhhhhhhh blahhh! I treat my friends like crap and my girlfriend like trash. I am self conceded and have no life! I gained about 90384922 lbs. after the war because I thought I was super sexy and can get away with everything! I'm so lame!"_

I stopped the reordering and laughed hysterically! Percy will never know what just hit him! That self conceded lame-o will never deny the powers I have! While Percy was at archery practice, I snuck in once again and placed the recorder back in his underwear drawer. I caught up with Percy afterwards, and saw him really upset.

"Hey Percy, what's wrong?" I asked. Deep down inside I knew exactly what's wrong.

"I can't find my recorder! I looked everywhere for it!" he replied.

"Well I'm sure if you keep looking harder you will eventually find it."

"Thanks Annabeth."

**Percy's POV**

I went back to my cabin to look for my recorder again. I found it in my underwear drawer, but didn't I just check it like a million times? I pressed play and heard a different voice. It was Annabeth. I threw the recorder in the trash and went to go find Annabeth. She was sitting by a tree in the woods sketching something.

"WHY DID YOU MESS WITH MY RECORDINGS?" She simply just looked up and smiled.

"I have no ideas what you are talking about." She replied.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Well someone ought to teach you a lesson on NOT to be self conceded." That line got to me, as if I woke up from a long deep nap.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"What do you mean what? Percy have you heard yourself lately? You've only been talking about yourself nonstop the past two weeks. You treat your friends like crap and you treat me like…" I could tell she was about to cry. I quickly placed my hands in hers.

"Annabeth look at me, I am SO sorry! I don't know what got to me. I should have not treated my friends like that or you, Especially you. You're my everything and if I ever get like that again you slap me so hard that I- I um… well I can't find a good simile… but you know what I mean." She finally looked into my eyes. We ended the conversation with a long sweet kiss. To be honest I'm still awesome.


	10. Your no match for me!

**A/N: Ayyeeeeeee sorry I took sooo long, I was starting on another project for fanfic! I'll post later :) and anyway this isnt really percabeth and isn't really long but will do for a while! I hope you like! and remember reviews really help me out! and Today is my birthday and it would be an epic bday present :D! ENJOY!**

Percy's POV!

Today was the first day of school, and I was sitting their in my seat waiting for the bell to ring. This class needs to hurry up so I can go home, but I couldn't. I still had two more classes to go, and at least I get to end the day in Paul's class. He's a really cool dude, and Thalia and Grover was in my next class. So that should interesting. I wonder why Thalia's here though. I thought she was a huntress for Artemis. Oh well.

The bell finally rang and I headed to my next class. I sat in my seat between Thalia and Grover and couldn't wait to see how this will go. "Hey seaweed brain." I looked to my side and saw Thalia next to me. "Hey Thalia."

"Yo Percy! What is up!" Grover came and sat at my other side.

" Hey G-man how's it going?"

"Nothing really, just had a dozen of enchiladas!" Before I could respond the bell rang and the teacher told us to take our seat and be quiet.

"Now class, can someone tell me where Australia is located?" Everyone stayed quiet.

"Wow I have wimps this year, this shall be good."

Grover had a funny look one his face, and Thalia looked like she was about to pick up a fight. "What's wrong G-man?" I asked.

"She smells like a monster." I looked at Thalia and she mouthed the word later. This meant first we have to see if it causes trouble, then again all monsters cause trouble. I sat there with my hand around riptide, and the bell finally rang. Thalia, Grover, and I quickly tried to get out.

"You three stay." The monster/ teacher was referring to us.

"We meet again Percy Jackson. I see you brought another snack." I knew what it was; it was that empousa I fought a year ago. She was back and probably wants revenge. I took riptide out and Thalia pulled her arrows out. Grover, well he just found and apple and decided it would be a useful weapon.

"You're no match for me this time" she lunged at us. We did the smart thing and ran. Luckily the hallways were empty or it wouldn't have been a pretty picture. Thalia aimed an arrow at the empousa, but it was to fast. Grover threw the apple and hit the empousa's head. Oh how the world works!

I finally dodged my sword at her and missed. She's more swift than I remember. She lunged her claws at me, and I sliced her hand off. She shrieked in pain. Thalia finished her off with an arrow straight through her heart. What heart though?

The empousa disenigrated into dust.

"Mission accomplished!" yelled Thalia. She gave each of us a high five and went to her last class. Grover picked up the apple and ate it. I looked at him thinking he was crazy.

"What, it's perfectly fine apple." I shrugged and headed to my next class. So did Grover. Although I could tell he was studying the apple he threw at the empousa. Remember me saying Paul was a cool guy? Well yeah. He let me off the hook for being late, but I know I would have to give him a good explanation when we go home. Being a halfblood is interesting sometimes.


End file.
